La saloperie
by Kuroishu
Summary: "Suis-je la pire des garces ?" se demande-t-elle, ensevelit sous la culpabilité. "Suis-je normale ? Qui du musicien et du mage est ma moitié ?" se questionne-t-elle en repassant ses erreurs en boucle dans son faible esprit. OCs, anti Mary-Sue !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à ceux du jour, bonsoir à ceux du soir ! \o/_

_Bienvenue à vous sur ma première fanfiction depuis plus d'un an, car comme dit sur mon profil, j'écris depuis bien longtemps, même si je reste débutante !_

_Pour ceux qui veulent en connaitre un peu plus sur mon style d'écriture : romancé, adepte des tirets, des guillemets, et des descriptions/narrations, par contre, j'ai tendance à me sentir moins à l'aise dans un dialogue, mais je m'améliore \o/_

_A propos de la fiction, quelques petites choses à savoir :_

_Je suis anti Mary-Sue ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce principe, c'est, rapidement, un personnage OC idéalisé et parfait sur tous les points qu'on retrouve souvent dans les fictions, ce qui a tendance à faire perdre un peu d'intérêt à celles-ci. En gros hein, si vous voulez en savoir plus, il y a de très bon articles là-dessus sur internet, notamment sur les limites entre la Mary-Sue ou le personnage dont les défauts sont développés plus tardivement dans la fiction. Mais je tiens à prévenir, on ne sait jamais !_

_Cette histoire se base beaucoup sur la sexualité (sans non plus entrer forcément dans des scènes ultra détaillées ou imagées), ce qui risque de ne pas correspondre aux plus lecteurs d'entre vous. De même, le personnage principal possède un vocabulaire qu'on pourrait trouver un peu grossier de temps en temps, alors attention à votre niveau de pureté xD_

_La fiction se passe après les jeux magiques, sans compter les épisodes filler qui suivent. L'anime, je n'ai pas lu le manga, sauf le chapitre 400 et 401 par curiosité (n'allez pas les lire si vous voulez éviter le plus gros spoil de votre vie ^^")._

_Je réadapte certaines informations de contexte ou identitaires seulement si besoin est. Par exemple, je détermine l'âge des personnages approximativement pour coller au scénario : je n'ai aucune idée, par exemple, de l'âge de Natsu dans l'anime, mais ici, il va sur ses dix-huit ans._

_Ensuite, il y a souvent polémique quant à l'orthographe du prénom de certains personnages xD Moi quand j'ai regardé l'anime, ce n'était pas Jellal, mais Gérard, ça en choque beaucoup mais étrangement j'aime bien les deux, ça lui colle bien à la peau. Mais parce que je sais que la plupart sont adeptes de Jellal, ce sera Jellal. Ce sera aussi Gajeel, Levy (Reby pour certains, mais j'aime tellement Levy... Surtout que la prononciation japonaise du v se rapproche beaucoup du b, alors je pense que les deux sont possibles). Enfin bon, si quelqu'un est au courant de l'orthographe officielle, qu'il n'hésite pas à me corriger !_

_Pour finir, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire, mais la fiction sera écrite au point de vue de l'un des trois personnages principaux, Nina Beckerman. Il arrivera que le point de vue change, pour l'entièreté d'un chapitre, mais c'est tout._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour l'essentiel ! A la fin de ce prologue, vous retrouverez une petite explication du titre de la fiction et de mon inspiration, que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire, c'est juste un partage de point de vue !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue : Le sens de ma vie**

Cybérius. Une grande ville d'une beauté moderne et d'une rare richesse en ce pays, située au Pays de la Vie, une presqu'île peu connu du grand public. Cela doit bien faire une dizaine d'années que la loi de protection maximale des espèces en voie de disparition, consistant à les protéger dans un cadre privé et non touristique a été mis en place. D'après notre roi, il n'y a pas plus dangereux que les visiteurs ou la délinquance pour cause d'un peu trop d'échanges entre notre pays et le reste du monde. A force d'avoir subit diverses batailles territoriales ou à but économique, il peut sembler normal que la population soit si méfiante envers les étrangers... Mais j'ai tendance à penser que les nombreux gardes aux frontières, postés là depuis des années alors qu'on nous laisse tranquille est un peu exagéré.

Plongée dans ma réflexion sur le pourquoi du comment de ma vie ici, je suis assise au rebord de la fenêtre, cigarette à la main, appréciant la douce brise du soir et les quelques goutelettes d'une faible pluie se poser sur mon visage. Mes longs cheveux châtain en bataille s'humectent force de rester planter là. L'humidité entre progressivement dans la pièce, pendant que le soleil se lève au dessus des plaines, et m'offre un spectacle olympien.

Le bruit tremblant de la machine à café se fait alors entendre dans la petit salle de séjour de l'appartement, encore comble d'obscurité matinale. Il est tôt, très tôt, et je n'ai pu dormir de la nuit.

Derrière moi se tient un homme de bonne taille à la chevelure noir de jaie et au regard noisette, rien sur le cul, mis à part cette éternel chemise blanchâtre qu'il se coltine depuis quelques jours déjà. Il me tend une tasse de café que je m'empresse de prendre tout en le remerciant.

Qu'est ce que je peux détester le matin d'une nuit d'insomnie... Ma vue est brouillée, ma tête pleine de vertiges, le tabac est dégueulasse et l'odeur du breuvage me brûle les narines. L'angoisse qui m'a valut cette nuit blanche m'empoigne le coeur bien plus qu'hier soir. Le tout me rend amorphe et bleuit mes cernes déjà bien violacée. Etait-ce nécessaire à Dieu de me donner cette peau pâlit et ce teint maladif bouffée par les veines et la fatigue ? Je pousse un soupire avant d'enterrer la cigarette en dessous des précédentes.

\- **Tu fumes beaucoup ces temps-ci... **me chuchote mon amant, pas encore bien réveillé.

Disant cela, il s'installe à mes côtés, balance ses pieds par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, profitant lui-même de l'humidité de cette matinée. Je bois une gorgée de mon café tout en grimaçant avant de lui répondre.

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Hm hm.**

Sofiane Lemanfield, un brillant jeune homme avec toutes les portes qui lui sont ouvertes. Bien que particulièrement obsédé par son travail, il est d'une sensibilité bien cachée, et a sa propre manière de m'exprimer son inquiétude. Une remarque par-ci, un regard désobligeant par-là... Comme s'il ne m'ignorerait pas aussi si je décidai de lui piquer les fesses avec mes remarques sur ses écarts dans la vie.

Bien qu'étant un type particulièrement alambiqué et casse-burnes, mon beau brun est, depuis presque quatre ans, le premier amour de ma vie. Il est possible que je parle trop vite, étant donné mon jeune âge de seulement vingt et un an, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'on ne se serait pas mieux trouvé pour se complaire dans notre merde. Enfin, surtout la mienne je dois dire, car de son côté, il commence tout juste à vivre sa vie correctement et selon ses choix. C'est sympa, d'avoir de l'indépendance.

Moi, j'avoue être complètement paumée. Rien ne me plait à faire, je n'ai aucune compétence, et aucune motivations. Tout ce que j'entreprend est pour le moment voué à l'échec. Aucun de mes petits boulots trouvés difficilement n'a été correctement fait. Pas que je n'en avais pas l'envie, pas que je ne me bougeais pas les fesses, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression parfois d'être une bonne à rien.

Vu que notre pays est assez fermé au reste de l'univers, le travail n'abonde pas, surtout dans ma situation. Je ne vaux rien ni dans les industries, ni dans l'agriculture, ni dans les bureaux, ni dans la vente de marchandise. Autrement dit, je ne peux rien faire des métiers principaux de mon environnement. La seule raison de mon déménagement précipité chez mon compagnon il y a trois ans de cela, donc, bien jeune, était la tolérance de celui-ci et son besoin de me protéger de toute inquiétude.

\- **Tu n'as pas à y aller, si ça te rend dans cet état, **me dit Sofiane**, tu pourrais rester là... Avec moi... Et te reposer...**

Il me parcoure délicatement de l'avant bras à mon épaule, faisant glisser la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge, et baladant ses longs doigts fins le long de l'échine. Je frissone, mais rien de plus. La fatigue me tue.

\- **Je dois y aller**, lui répondis-je un peu froidement.

Sofiane comprend mon état, force d'habitude, et n'insiste pas plus. Il se décole de moi, un peu déçu, et se relève de la fenêtre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, je présume, étant donné qu'il doit bientôt partir travailler.

Par travailler, je n'entends pas son travail de la semaine aux bureaux de l'administration de la ville, mais de son acharnement à l'apprentissage parfait de la musique au violon. Si beau, si fin, si léger, si mélodieux... Le violon est l'instrument divin de l'orchestre, et porte l'image de la vie à lui tout seul. Joué seul, il porte la difficulté, le dur labeur et les enchainements difficiles, la position douloureuse. Accompagné d'un piano, il prend des couleurs sonores et charme les environs. Joué à l'unisson d'une dizaine de ses semblables, il gagne en puissance et envahit la pièce de ses vibrations. L'histoire de la vie sociale en un instrument. C'est beau, quelque part.

\- **Mon chéri, tu viens avec moi ? **je lui crie afin qu'il m'entende.

\- **Je ne peux pas encore annuler mon cours pour t'accompagner chez tes parents tu sais ! **me répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

Je soupire une fois de plus. Ce n'est pas spécialement une corvée de leur rendre visite, loin de là, ils sont d'une grande gentillesse. Mais depuis petite, mes parents n'ont jamais su s'entendre, mais ne se sont étrangement jamais séparés. Les tensions qui règnent chez eux sont telles que je me chie pratiquement dessus à l'idée de devoir encore étouffer dans leurs interminables disputes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le temps de finir mon café et de me préparer, me voilà sortant de la ville, en diligence, me dirigeant vers la vieille ferme de mon enfance. La fenêtre ouverte, je tente de faire abstraction de mes quelques hauts le coeur bien insignifiants en pensant à comment, cette fois-ci, l'ambiance qui m'attend allait m'achever, et de quelle façon je vais devoir m'écrouler dans mon lit au soir en rentrant chez moi. A force de laisser mon esprit divaguer, les chevaux s'arrêtent et le chauffeur me somme de descendre. Je m'exécute, le paie, inspire et expire un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la vieille maison.

Comme d'habitude, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, la serrure étant cassée depuis des années, mais toujours pas réparée. Les lumières sont faibles, l'electricité marche très mal et la plomberie se fait entendre à chaque fois qu'on ouvre le robinet tellement elle est endommagée. Rien n'a changé ici, décidément...

Ma mère, une jolie ronde nommée Elise Beckerman me rejoint dans l'entrée et me tend les bras, me serre aussi fort qu'elle peu contre elle et me couvre le cou de baisers, comme lorsque j'étais petite, sans les grimaces d'aujourd'hui.

\- **Tu es toute pâle ! **remarque ma mère. **Tu veux quelque chose pour apaiser ton mal des transports ?**

\- **Nan, ça va, merci, ça fait des années que je te dis que c'est presque parti.**

Je défais mes chaussures, les met dans le placard et pénètre dans le grand salon boisé où mon père est assit les pieds sous la table, attendant le début du repas.

\- **Salut papa, **lui adressais-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

Julius Beckerman, un homme d'un mètre quatre vingt sept à la gueule figée par l'absence de sourire depuis sa naissance. Malgré tout, il ne faut pas croire... Il n'est pas qu'un être semblant dépourvu de tout sentiment : il est taquin et particulièrement bavard, quand il veut.

\- **Bonjour Nina, **m'adressait-il en tentant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- **Quelque chose ne va pas ? **Je lui demande, surprise d'un tel effort de sympathie.

\- **Tout va bien.**

Mais je sens qu'il ne me dit pas la vérité.

\- **Julius ! **crie ma mère de la cuisine. **Où se trouve le dessous de plat s'il te plait ?**

\- **Dans ton... !**

Mais mon père se ravise au dernier moment, me portant un regard bienveillant et retournant à son journal de la journée, pendant que j'entends ma mère râler sur sa grossierté.

Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange par-ici, je ne le sens pas du tout. Mon père fait attention à mon confort, essaye de me sourire, ma mère me serre plus fort dans ses bras que d'habitude... Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Qu'ai-je râté ?

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de la journée. Le repas s'est très bien passé, c'était délicieux. L'après-midi, nous avons joué à un jeu de société, et ma mère a beaucoup blablaté sur sa nouvelle trouvaille de sa collection des poupées de son enfance. Mon père m'a parlé, l'air enjoué, d'une jeune chatte ayant acouchée de ses petits sur le palier, dont ils s'occupent désormais. Tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes, à les entendre ainsi. Quelque chose cloche, c'est évident. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une journée normale en leur compagnie, ce n'est vraiment pas habituel.

\- **Bon, ça suffit, **leur dis-je en cassant totalement l'ambiance.

\- **Qu'il y a-t-il ? **me demande ma mère, me regardant avec ses petits yeux ronds.

\- **Il vous arrive quoi, pour que vous vous entendiez si bien tout d'un coup ?**

Aucun de mes parents ne voulu me répondre de suite. Ils se contentèrent de s'échanger des regards surpris de ma question - ou peut être du fait que je ne suis pas dupe - et un peu de tristesse, avant de porter les yeux vers la table. Patiente, je les laisse prendre leur temps avant de me donner leur explication, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau.

\- **Allez quoi ! Enfin, c'est aussi grave que ça ? **je leur demande, un peu d'inquiétude se faisant ressentir dans ma voix.

\- **Ton père... A le cancer, **me répondit ma mère après un long silence.

Je déglutis.

\- **Attend... Quoi ? **je demande, pour être sûre.

\- **Tu as très bien entendu ta mère, **me répond amèrement mon père, avant de soudainement se lever et de se rendre dans le jardin.

Ma mère fait mine de se lever aussi, mais j'attrape sa main des deux miennes à temps pour la retenir.

\- **Maman... **dis-je en sanglot, surprise par la nouvelle, **c'est une blague... Hein... ? Je t'en prie... Rassure-moi...**

Je n'eu pour toutes réponses que la vue de larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, ainsi qu'une expression se forçant à ne pas aller plus loin dans l'émotion. Mais il était trop tard, je laissai moi même un peu de mes pleurs s'écouler le long de mes joues. Mon coeur bat si fort de panique qu'il me fait mal à la poitrine. J'ai soudainement l'impression que mes poumons rétrécissent, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Non Nina... Pas maintenant... Pas de crise d'angoisse...

Mais il était trop tard. Cette nouvelle est un tel choc que je sens mes jambes défaillirent sous mon poids et mes mains trembler. Je tente de tomber délicatement sur le sol et m'y allonge un instant en boule, attendant que ça passe, essayant de ne penser à rien, laissant l'émotion m'envahir le corps à son rythme, puis s'en aller. Quelle poisse, d'être comme ça, d'être aussi faible. Je me sens honteuse de réagir ainsi alors que je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, mais je n'y peut absolument rien. J'en perds le contrôle de mes sens. Progressivement, la fatigue accumulée prend le pas sur l'angoisse et m'enssevelit de douleurs inexplicables, avant de me faire tomber dans l'inconscient.

Le soir arrivé, comme prévu, je rentre dans l'appartement sans en allumer la lumière, et vait directement m'écrouler dans le lit, complètement exténuée de la journée passée. Sofiane, devant qui je suis passée avant d'entrer dans la chambre, vient me rejoindre et s'asseoit à mes côtés, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. C'était bien trop difficile, comme si le lui annoncer allait concrêtiser la maladie de mon père dans mon esprit, et me faire face à la réalité.

Je n'ai cependant pas le choix, car il me harcèle de questions emplies d'inquiétude.

-** Mon père a un cancer des poumons, **lui dis-je alors brusquement.

\- **... Pardon ?**

\- **Et oui, t'as bien entendu.**

Je me relève sur ces mots et lui fait face, des larmes m'inondant le regard.

\- **Cet abruti n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir d'après les médecins, parce qu'il a jamais su arrêter de fumer depuis trente ans ! **je m'énerve en oubliant que je suis tout autant fumeuse que lui.

\- **Calme-toi...**

\- **Et puis quoi encore ! Il va crever, t'entends ? Y a rien à faire ! On peut rien faire... !**

_Je_ ne peux rien faire...

\- **Effectivement, tu ne peux rien y faire, **me dit-il calmement comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. **Mais ce n'est en rien ta faute, et tu le sais très bien.**

Sofiane tentait tant bien que mal de me calmer et de me rassurer. Ce domaine n'a jamais été particulièrement son fort, ironique, quant on sait que je fais des crises de panique plus souvent que je ne prends de café le matin. Il me prend maladroitement contre lui et me caresse lentement le dos. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il a de bonnes intentions, que ça le tue de me voir dans cet état, comme à chaque fois. Je me force à cesser mes pleurs et me blottit contre lui, restant ainsi durant de longues minutes, avant de me retirer, et d'aller m'allumer une autre cigarette, complètement crispée tellement je me retiens d'éclater de nouveaux en sanglots. Sofiane me suit, et ne tente rien pour me la retirer des mains, contrairement à d'habitude.

\- **Ce n'est pas tout, **je lui annonce, l'air de rien.

Il ne me répond pas, alors je décide de continuer.

\- **Ils sont gravement endettés, à cause d'un imposteur qui les a complètement ruiné, en les obligeant à passer par la banque pour avoir l'espoir qu'il puisse continuer de vivre tranquillement.**

\- **C'est pas vrai... **grognait-il en tapant du poing contre le mur. **Tu déconnes là !**

\- **J'aimerais bien. Crois-moi.**

Je me retiens tout autant de tout excès de violence contre le mobilier, n'étant pas le miens, pour ce sâle bâtard d'escroc qui s'est barré en leur ayant pourri la vie. Mon père est foutu. Il est dans une phase où personne ne peut rien pour lui. Ma mère aussi est mal barrée, devrant surement passer sa misérable vie à rembourser le système économique pourri du pays, n'ayant posé aucune question face à un tel emprunt, juste pour la foutre dans cette belle merde.

\- **Bon écoute... **Commence Sofiane. **Ma famille a ce qu'il faut pour aider ta mère et ses futures dettes...**

\- **Non, excuse-moi mais il est hors de question qu'une dette soit réglée par une autre dette, surtout pas.**

\- **Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ! **s'énerve-t-il.

\- **Je sais pas... Je vais trouver un travail je pense...**

\- **Ah oui**, se moque-t-il, **parce que ça, c'est sûr que ça va diminuer le remboursement de 328 ans à 327.**

\- **Te fous pas de ma gueule So', c'est pas le moment là.**

Il a toujours réagit ainsi à des situations dont il n'a pas le contrôle, par les nerfs. Mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- **Alors écoute, t'as qu'à devenir reine du monde, **me suggère-t-il en riant, **ça va être drôle à voir ça !**

\- **La ferme !**

J'explose. Je me met à huler ses quatre vérités, et tente de lui faire fermer sa gueule une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'y était déjà résigné depuis un sacré bout de temps, comprenant son erreur, essayant de glisser des excuses, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais devenu une véritable furie jusqu'à ce que je me remette à pleurer.

\- **Tu as raison, j'avais oublié que j'étais bonne à rien.**

Sofiane me lança un regard désolé, car ne connaissait aucun talent particulier à mon sujet pour pouvoir me contredire, ne voulant pas m'assomer de paroles toutes faites comme quoi chacun possède un talent et je ne sais quoi encore comme connerie qu'arrange rien du tout. Et il a bien raison.

Il se mit à soupirer longuement, et se mit à réfléchir avant de m'annoncer qu'il avait peut être une idée.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce prologue est à présent terminé ! :) J'espère que malgré son manque de joie (pour le moment), il vous aura plu !_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour le moment par review, ça me ferait plaisir ^^_

_Sinon, pour ceux qui ont encore un peu envie de lire, une petite explication du titre de la fiction : "La saloperie."_

_Il est vrai que le prologue de la fiction ne porte absolument aucun élément du résumé de celle-ci ou du titre, car ce n'est qu'une introduction à la situation de Nina Beckerman, l'amenant à son problème principal. "La saloperie" rapporte à deux choses : _

_\- Premièrement, le questionnement constant du personnage sur ses actes et ses envies, si c'est effectivement une salope, ou non, car, comme dit dans le résumé, elle sera embarqué dans une catastrophe hormonale pas possible._

_\- Deuxièmement, la saloperie désigne la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve._

_Je répond à cette question avant même qu'on ne me la pose, car je me souviens que lorsque je postai une fiction auparavant, on me demandait souvent une explication du titre._

_Alors voilà, c'est fait ^^ A savoir que je m'inspire énormément de sujets actuels et de mon propre avis afin de vous pondre cette fiction, autrement dit, les conséquences de la mise en avant de la femme par exemple, ou de l'image de l'infidélité ou de l'homme par les médias et son entourage, la drégadation de soi, etc. Evidemment, ce n'est pas une fiction tragique, j'espère pouvoir y mettre de l'humour._

_En début de fiction j'ai tendance à beaucoup publier jusqu'à la dizaine de chapitre, puis je préviendrais lorsque je passerais d'un à deux chapitres par semaines, mais pas moins ^^ Passez tous une bonne soirée ! \o/_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir à ceux du soir, et bonjour à ceux du jour ! :D_

_Me revoilà accompagnée du premier chapitre de cette fiction, un peu plus long que le prologue (3600 et quelques mots je crois, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à cette longueur en moyenne, mais pas moins de 3000 !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_En attendant, je viens d'avoir ma première review, et ça me rend toute contente parce que je me sens lue et encouragée ! :D Et ça m'inspire beaucoup ! Comme elle est anonyme, je vais y répondre sur cette page ^^_

_**Guest**__ : Tout d'abord, bienvenue à toi ! :D Je suis contente que tu ais lu, et que tu m'as fait partagé ton avis !_

_Et bien, si j'ai pu te faire découvrir un peu le concept du Mary-Sue, alors c'est super ! Par contre, il faut tout de même faire attention, car dans certains cas des lecteurs considèrent trop vite un personnage en tant que Mary-Sue ou ont de trop grand préjugés là-dessus, mais il y a de très bons articles sur internet qui parlent justement aussi des limites de ce phénomène, c'est assez intéressant :)_

_Et bien, si elle s'annonce excellente, tu m'en rends bien heureuse ! :D J'espère qu'elle le restera à tes yeux pour la suite ! S'il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe majeurs, c'est qu'il y en a quand même, alors je pars à la chasse ! è_é J'essaye effectivement d'imaginer mes personnages (surtout les OCs) pas trop clichés, ou s'il y a des clichés, de tenter de bien les traiter (car au final on connait tellement de clichés existant que parfois, c'est presque nécessaire qu'il y en ait)._

_Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir commenté, et pour le soutiens ! :D A la prochaine !_

_Voilà, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, et je vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous !_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Pour le moment, seuls Nina Beckerman, Sofiane Lemanfield et leur famille, sont à moi. L'univers général est à Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Chapitre un : La bonne direction**

Il m'a bien fallut plusieurs heures avant de calmer mes émotions, lorsque j'ai confié à Sofiane le cancer et la dette de mon père. De longues heures de lunatisme, entre pleures et colère, réconfort et sentiment d'impuissance, le tout mêlé à la fatigue accumulée depuis deux jours, le trop plein de caféine et la gorge brûlée d'inquiétudes.

Nous sommes désormais assit l'un en face de l'autre, à la petite table ronde du salon. Sofiane a les yeux rivés sur une feuille de papier vieillie par le temps, tentant de faire marcher sa plume, que nous n'avons pas utilisé depuis des lustres.

Je suis là, à l'observer se démener avec l'encrier et cette mine usée et séchée, avec l'envie de lui montrer comment arranger les choses. Seulement, je n'arrive à faire aucune mouvement, comme si chaque membre de mon corps était durement attaché à la chaise. Je n'ai plus la force ni de lever le petit doigt, ni de prononcer un seul mot. Seul mon regard est libre de suivre ses mouvements.

Alors je reste là, je patiente, et tente de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la plume qui ne s'imbibe pas de l'encre noir, au visage agacé de mon maladroit fiancé, et à ses bêtises comme lorsqu'il renverse une partie de l'encrier sur la table, ou lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il fait pénétrer le fluide dans les rainures de la table en chêne. Je n'ose aucunement réagir, et le laisse se débrouiller.

Finalement, après un dur labeur d'un bon quart d'heure - bien que j'ai eu l'impression que le temps avait ralenti - Sofiane décide d'aller chercher une plume neuve au bureau et de revenir en me demandant aucune moquerie. Evidemment, je suis restée silencieuse.

Il prend un moment où il écrit un mot rapide sur le papier, le plit et le glisse dans une enveloppe cachetée. En me la plaçant sous le nez, je m'autorise à le dévisager. Jusque là, mon brun n'avait prononcé un seul mot sur ce qu'il comptait faire ou de la solution dont il m'avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt.

De toute manière... Y en a-t-il véritablement une ? A moins de me faire durement pistonner pour un travail extrêmement bien payé, et d'en avoir les compétences pour -ce qui n'est pas gagné-, ou d'emprunter de l'argent à sa famille, je ne vois vraiment pas. Lorsque j'ai moi-même vu la somme exacte de l'argent que mes parents doivent à la banque, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir une seconde fois. Quand bien même mon père s'en sortirait, ensemble, moi y compris, nous n'arriverions jamais à tout rembourser à temps. Car évidemment, il y a une limite de temps d'une dizaine d'années, faiblement prolongeable selon certaines conditions impossible à remplir.

C'est dégueulasse. Mon pays est dégueulasse. Par devant, il se fait bien voir en protégeant des espèces particulièrement rares de nos jours, n'a que de la délinquance mineure et participe activement à l'éducation des enfants, mais par derrière, tout est pourri : le roi nous a fermé aux autres, rendant la population petite d'esprit, égoïste, méfiante envers et contre tous. L'agricole, le domaine où survivent mes parents, et tout ce qui se trouve en dehors de la grande et bien aimée ville d'utopie du dirigeant, sont mis de côté, aucune écoute ne leur ait attribuée. Le gouvernement essaye de grapiller de l'argent par tout moyen possible et imaginable, la banque utilisant la pauvreté des gens pour obliger leurs proches à supplier les plus riches à l'extérieur du pays à les enrichir, avec les intérêts. Vraiment dégueulasse.

Je sens soudainement la chaleur d'une main se poser délicatement contre ma joue. Foncièrement plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais nullement remarqué Sofiane se rapprocher de moi, me regarder droit dans les yeux, tentant de me faire revenir à moi.

\- **Tout va bien ma chérie ?** me demande-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Pour toute réponse, j'acquiesce d'un mouvement vertical de la tête et esquisse un sourire tremblant. Sofiane prend alors sa chaise, la rapproche de moi et s'installe dessus.

\- **Bon, je reprends, maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous,** se moque-t-il légèrement, **tu m'écoutes cette fois-ci, hein ?**

\- **Oui, désolée...** répondis-je d'une petite voix.

\- **Cette lettre est adressée à ma grand-mère, que tu retrouveras à la guilde. Elle explique ta situation, ça t'évitera de devoir en parler, et de te faire du mal pour rien...**

\- **C'est gentil ça...** avouais-je, **mais en quoi... ?**

\- **Laisse-moi finir. Mes grand-parents ont tout fait dans leur vie. Enfin... Ils ont énormément travaillé, ils sont aussi passé par la case endettement familial. Je pense qu'elle saura mieux te conseiller que moi... Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les conseils.**

\- **Ah, ça tu peux le dire !** je me met à rire.

J'arrête mon rire de suite, essayant de me faire taire, cette remarque étant sortie toute seule, de peur de le vexer. Mais absolument pas. Au contraire de cela, Sofiane me souriait chaleureusement, et entrait dans mon jeu, me taquinant tout autant.

Je n'ai cependant pas bien compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il envisageait la possibilité que sa grand-mère puisse m'aider. La vieille Girouette -elle se nomme réellement ainsi- était une pratiquante de magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et fondatrice de la guilde de la ville Lemanfield, portant le nom de famille de son mari, Gregor Harrison Lemanfield. Selon ses dires, un homme remarquable. Depuis sa mort, Girouette est montée à la tête de cette communauté de mages, dont les parents de Sofiane en sont membres et mages de rang S, un titre honorable indiquant une grande puissance, de la maturité et plus de responsabilités. C'est tout ce que j'en sais, car pour être honnête, je n'ai vu sa famille que très rarement.

Il faut dire que Sofiane porte une incroyable aversion envers tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie. Nous avons beau être particulièrement proche depuis près de quatre ans, il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, alors je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Donc, par respect, je n'allais à la rencontre de sa famille seulement lorsqu'il le voulait bien, et allait leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. A chaque rencontre, Sofiane semblait distant par rapport à ses parents et à sa grand-mère, qui pourtant sont des personnes particulièrement chaleureuses.

C'est donc bien la première fois que j'entends que ses grands-parents ont eu la vie difficile, vu qu'il ne m'en parle jamais. Peut-être ont-ils effectivement la solution... Bien qu'il me soit ardu d'imaginer Girouette, richissime héroïne du Pays de la Vie, ayant traverser une longue période de sur-endettement.

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que je ne me décide d'entrer dans la guilde où se trouve la vieille Girouette, surement pour cause de toute cette ancienne gêne le peu de fois où j'eu l'autorisation d'y entrer.

Lorsque je franchis le seuil de Lemanfield, j'ai la même impression que depuis toujours, celle de ne pas être à ma place, dans un autre monde... Un monde de force et d'intelligence concentrée en un même lieu. En observant chacun des membres de la guilde, j'y vois des personnes allant de la plus grande extravagance à une incroyable badass attitude palpable rien qu'en y jetant un œil. Entre les femmes particulièrement séduisantes et sûres d'elle et les hommes à grandes carrures, aux muscles saillants et au regard dur, je ne sais pas où me mettre, moi, petite jeune femme cachée derrière sa pâleur et sa mèche épaisse de cheveux de trois cent kilomètres.

\- **Oh, c'est assez rare de te voir par ici, Nina !**

Devant moi s'avance une grande et fine vieille femme, bon nombre de ridules recouvrant son visage, de grands yeux verts et sa chevelure grisée qui descend sur son long manteau de cuir clair. Il n'y a pas à dire, la vieille Girouette est vraiment étrange. Elle possède une silhouette de jeune femme à taille de guêpe, et le visage d'une femme usée par l'effort. Vraiment, vraiment étrange. Sans parler de son drôle de prénom qui ne lui correspond absolument pas.

\- **Hé la vieille !** appelle un gamin de la guilde, très jeune, **c'est une nouvelle ?**

Avant de lui répondre, Girouette lui lance un regard noir tout en lui balançant une fourchette éraflant ses cheveux blonds.

\- **Tais-toi sale gosse ! **crie-t-elle alors. **C'est la compagne de mon petit-fils, figure-toi !**

Je blêmis devant une telle précision : l'enfant se tenait à l'autre bout de la guilde et n'a de cesse de courir partout. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas juste râté son coup...

\- **Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ma chère ?** me demande-t-elle en revenant à moi.

\- **Je... Et bien...**

Comme je n'ose pas dire un mot de plus après avoir assisté à cette scène, je me contente de lui donner la lettre écrite par Sofiane quelques jours auparavant. Elle l'a prend des deux mains, l'ouvre à son rythme, puis en lis chaque mots minutieusement, avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Enfin lever... C'est pas comme si la vieille Girouette me dépassait pas de deux têtes au moins...

\- **Je vois. Toutes mes condoléances pour ton père.**

\- **Il est toujours vivant, vous savez... **je lui répond douloureusement.

\- **Oui, enfin bon...**

Une manière de me dire que ça revient au même ? Très encourageante... Je n'ai pas souvenir d'aussi peu de tact de sa part.

\- **Mon bien aimé et chieur de petit-fils me précise ici que je devrais te parler de lorsque nous étions dans le rouge, mon mari et moi, en te conseillant une solution de part notre expérience, mais, je cite : "**_**Interdiction de l'entraîner dans tes délires de magie, compris mamie ?**_**"**

Je la vois promptement virer au rouge. Avec un peu d'imagination, je pense pouvoir apercevoir de la fumée sortir par ses grandes oreilles.

\- **Quel sale garnement... !** marmonne-t-elle amèrement.

Je dois lui accorder le fait qu'il n'a pas été très délicat dans la manière de lui demander de ne pas m'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit de magique, bien que je crois savoir maintenant de qui il tient ce merveilleux tact, mais je pense tout de même qu'il a ses raisons, en dehors de toute querelle familiale. Enfin, je présume, car encore une fois, je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin de te parler de nos dettes, on était fauché, y a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Par contre, nous avons pu nous en sortir par une incroyable chance, alors je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il veut que je te dise. Que tout ira bien ? Que tu vas t'en sortir ?**

\- **Hm, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose**, j'ose lui répondre.

\- **C'est bien ça. Il est amusant lui, mais a-t-il seulement oublié que c'est en devenant mage qu'on s'en est sortie ? Bien sûr, nous pratiquions la magie bien avant cela, mais en devenant mage au sein de ce pays lorsqu'il en avait bien besoin, et en fondant Lemanfield, qui était ridicule à cette époque, c'est comme ça, qu'on en est arrivé là. Alors, qu'est ce qu'il veut que je te dise !**

Evidemment, elle a bien raison. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'avoir demandé à aller la voir alors qu'il ne veut pas entendre parler de magie, me mettre dedans, et qu'il veut trouver une solution. Ou alors, il n'y a pas du tout réfléchie et à reporté le problème. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Considérant donc que tout ceci ne mène à rien, je m'excuse auprès de la grand-mère de Sofiane et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'elle me somme de rester. Confuse, alors qu'elle venait de me dire qu'elle ne peut rien pour moi, je me retourne et la dévisage.

\- **C'est idiot de t'envoyer ici pour des cacahuètes, **s'exclame-t-elle en montant sur une table de la guilde. **Je ne suis pas d'accord, qu'il aille se faire voir ce sâle gamin, on va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre...**

Serait-elle devenu folle, ainsi debout, à, je pense, me provoquer ? Comme si je dois me battre contre elle ? Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

J'ai à peine le temps d'y réfléchir qu'elle se jette sur moi d'un bon, le pied en avant. Avec un peu de bol, j'arrive à m'écarter, alors qu'elle se redresse sur ses longues jambes et se retourne vers moi.

\- **Vous allez pas bien ou quoi ?!** je m'écrie, complètement retournée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- **Allons ! Sofiane est intelligent, il ne t'enverrait pas ici si ce n'est pas pour voir si tu peux être toi-même une mage ! Alors on va voir si tu as une once de magie en toi...**

\- **Vous débloquez complètement !**

\- **Allez, défend toi, montre moi de quoi tu es capable !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'élance une nouvelle fois sur moi et me fait littéralement la misère. Je me fais plier, frapper et fracasser la tête à tout va, sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je m'effondre à terre, essoufflée à force d'essayer d'esquiver en vain, observant mes membres endoloris. La vieille Girouette, quant à elle, se porte bien, se plaçant debout devant moi, le regard dur.

\- **T'as peur de frapper une vieille femme ?** me demande-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

\- **Une vieille femme sans défense ? Surement, mais vous... !**

Elle se déplace avec beaucoup d'agilité, possède une force incroyable et rugit comme un lion. Qu'est ce que je peux faire contre une femme de cette envergure, sérieusement ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a hérité de la direction de cette guilde, mais tout de même... Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de s'attaquer à une faiblarde dans mon genre !

\- **Ecoutez, sans vouloir vous offenser, si je viens pour quelques conseils, c'est pas pour me faire tabasser par la famille de Sofiane. Alors... Laissez-moi tranquille, je comprend maintenant pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient jamais vous voir... Quelle violence... !**

Elle ne me répond rien, et je préfère que ça se passe en silence. Je me relève alors, la salue rapidement et tourne les talons pour sortir de cet endroit de malades mentaux. Encore une fois, la vieille et coriace Girouette m'interpelle, mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'arrête pas. Enfin, sauf quand elle m'appelle plus abruptement. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette femme m'effraie. J'en tremble.

\- **La pauvre petite choutte se plains des bleus qu'elle aura demain matin ? Je suis sûr que ton père doit être inquiet, avec sa toux maladive lui rappelant que sa fin est proche.**

Ce qu'elle me dit est brutal et particulièrement blessant, voir humiliant, bien que je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas totalement tord. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette vieille folle qui me fait passer un sale quart d'heure et le cancer de mon père.

\- **Quand tu seras avec de la merde jusqu'au cou, je serais là, **termine-t-elle avant de m'indiquer que cette fois-ci, je peux partir.

Elle est incroyable celle-là. Elle me fait si peur que je n'ose pas me retourner pour répliquer, ou me défouler car honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire de ses leçons de morales pleines de sous-entendu dans la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je me contente juste de partir, essayant de contrôler aussi bien mon niveau de patience que mon niveau d'angoisse.

Evidemment, ça n'a pas marché. A deux rues de chez moi, je suis prise de panique en repensant à la brutalité de la vieille femme envers moi, alors que je suis simplement venu lui parler. L'angoisse monte, les souvenirs remontent, et me voilà une fois de plus en train de suffoquer à moitié au sol. C'est dingue à quel point mes crises d'angoisse peuvent me retirer le peu de fierté que je peux avoir, juste en me montrant aussi faible au reste de la ville. Je me sens réellement pathétique.

Petit à petit, j'arrive à reprendre mes esprits et à contrôler ma faiblesse. Je me relève difficilement, alors que des passants me demandent si j'ai besoin d'aide. Un peu tard cela dit, venir me voir seulement quand je ne suis plus à terre n'est pas la meilleur des idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, je les remercie poliment et retourne chez moi en reprenant mon souffle.

J'entre dans l'appartement et je m'écoule directement assise sur le canapé en soupirant longuement. Quelle idée de penser à une solution quand il y en a pas... ! Il faut voir la réalité en face : je suis faible, incompétente en tout métier et je manque cruellement de confiance envers qui que ce soit... En me comptant.

Cette vieille folle dingue m'a rappelé à quel point je ne suis bonne à rien. Pourquoi me sous-entendre que je peux retourner la voir pour cette histoire de magie à la con quand on sait l'intolérance à la violence que je subis ? Chaque mouvement brusque ou mot de travers me rappelle les durs temps de mon enfance, où j'étais ce qu'on appelait la "victime de l'école," aidant les autres à se défouler contre leur vie misérable, alors qu'ils sont à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années. J'ai grandis en dehors de la ville, dans un village où personne ne pouvait vivre heureux, tellement le roi s'acharnait sur les paysans, et favorisait les citadins. Je ne suis surement pas la seule traumatisée par cette époque de ma vie, bien que j'ai eu énormément de chance de rencontre Sofiane et d'entrer dans la ville, où on est moins considéré comme de la merde. Sauf peut-être dans cette guilde. Je me demande si les parents de Sofiane sont aussi fous que la mamie Girouette.

M'ayant entendu rentrer, Sofiane me rejoint dans le salon, et me donne mal au crâne à force de me poser d'innombrables questions sur comment ça c'était passé. Exaspérée, je lui répond en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les moindres détails, sans pour autant lui évoquer la crise d'angoisse sur le chemin du retour. Étonnement, celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- **Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... !** lui dis-je avec un semblant d'agacement.

\- **Cette vieille bique n'a pas changée !** se contente-t-il de me répondre en continuant de se plier en deux.

\- **Sofiane je rigole pas, qu'est ce qui t'a prit de m'envoyer voir cette folle ? **je crie pour me faire entendre par dessus son fou rire.

\- **Parce que si tu n'arrives à rien dans les métiers de notre ville, il n'en reste pas moins un métier que tu n'as pas testé !**

Je rêve ou il avait vraiment l'intention que sa grand-mère m'initie à la magie ? Est-ce bien mon beau brun sceptique et contre ces choses-là que j'entends ?

\- **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, **me lance-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, **j'ai subis une pression énorme lorsqu'on a essayé de faire de moi un mage, et je suis partie de la guilde, c'est tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'empêcherais de le faire.**

\- **Comment ça ? Faire quoi ? J'y comprend rien ! T'es devenu complètement stupide ou quoi ! Tu me connais si mal ?**

\- **Je t'en prie, ne recommence pas avec cette phrase à la con, je te connais très bien ! Je connais par cœur tes angoisses !** rétorque-t-il amèrement.

\- **Alors pourquoi tu sembles croire que j'aurais ne serait-ci qu'une once de chance d'arriver à faire un tel métier ?! C'est n'importe quoi !**

Sofiane soupire un coup puis vint s'asseoir à mes côté. Il me prend les mains délicatement, plonge son regard dans le miens, et me répond : "**Parfois, ce sont les personnes qu'on imagine capable de rien, qui font des choses que personne n'aurait imaginé.**"

Ces mots me clouent littéralement le bec. C'est incroyable. Qui aurait cru que mon maladroit, sans tact et sans délicatesse d'amoureux, arriverait un jour à me dire quelque chose d'aussi beau ? Cette phrase est magnique, et sortie de _sa_ bouche, lui donne un sens si fort, que je sens revenir un peu de confiance en moi. J'ai bien l'impression, que c'est de lui qu'elle vient.

\- **Tu as peur. Tu te sens faible. Incomprise et bouleversée. Ce sont des choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre chez toi, car je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi.**

Ses mots continuent de me toucher profondément. C'est comme si j'avais attendu une éternité à rechercher le réconfort dont j'avais besoin, sans la connaitre, et qu'on me l'apportait sur un plateau, comme un médicament miracle de tous les maux.

\- **Je t'ai rencontré courageuse et prête à tout pour quelqu'un que tu aimes. C'est ce qui me fait dire que peu importe tes angoisses, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, tu arriveras à les surmonter. Tu peux me croire, j'ai toujours raison.**

Il termine son petit discours par un léger sourire complice, que je lui rend sur le champs, avec, je l'avoue, quelques larmes qui perlent le long de mes pommettes. C'est vraiment rare que Sofiane puisse me toucher à ce point. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je savoure chacune de ses paroles.

Voyant ma réaction positive, il me prend dans ses bras et me fait blottir contre lui. Après un certain temps ainsi, à me serrer aussi fort que possible contre son torse, nous nous rapprochons un peu plus, et prenons le temps de partager un baiser langoureux empli d'émotions d'une certaine intensité. C'est ainsi que nous nous laissons emporter par le moment présent, et que nous nous déplaçons alors vers la chambre à coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille, certes seule dans notre lit, mais j'entends de nouveau le bruit assourdissant de la machine à café de la cuisine. En me vêtissant de sa fameuse chemise blanchâtre, je sors de la chambre, lui adresse un sourire en signe de bonjour, et je m'installe au rebord de la fenêtre, allumant une cigarette. Je la regarde un instant, puis me retourne vers mon amant alors qu'il me tend mon petit café du matin. Je baisse les yeux vers mon tabac allumé, esquisse un sourire, puis l'écrase aussitôt dans le cendrier, me disant que je n'en ai nullement besoin. Puis je retourne à la vue de l'océan, je remarque un soleil radieux se lever, et remarque ainsi à quel point il est tôt, très tôt. Seulement cette fois-ci, j'avais bien dormi.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre terminé, j'ai trouvé sympa de rappeler le début du prologue avec cette fin, comme si Nina Beckerman avait passé un cap. Un petit, mais tout de même xD On commence à voir un peu plus le rapport entre ces deux parfait inconnu et le monde magique de Monsieur Hiro Mashima !_

_Enfin bon ! Je ne l'ai pas fait en début de chapitre de peur de trop charger mes commentaires avant lecture, mais je tiens à préciser que c'est en lisant une fanfiction sur ce site que je me suis décidée à réecrire, et qui plus est, sur Fairy Tail ! Alors je lui fais une petite dédicace bien méritée, parce qu'elle m'a tout l'air d'être une personne tout à fait adorable : MayTemari, auteur de Douter pour Mieux Choisir, la fameuse fiction :3_

_Dernière chose : j'ai oublié de rajouté le disclaimer au début du prologue, je m'empresse de corriger ça !_

_Encore une dernière chose : j'ai placé une citation d'un film récemment vu qui m'a énormément plu ! Si vous trouvez ce que c'est et d'où ça vient, je vous donne un gâteau ! :D_

_Bis à tous, et à la prochaine ! (surement dans pas longtemps cela dit !)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à ceux du jour, bonsoir à ceux du soir !_

_Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de __**La Saloperie **__! Normalement, j'ai l'habitude de publier jusqu'à deux chapitres par semaine en début de fiction (le moment où mon inspiration afflu le plus), mais je dois avouer qu'avec le sérieux que je met dans l'écriture de celle-ci, je prend donc un peu plus le temps d'en écrire mes chapitres :) Néanmoins, j'ai pris la semaine afin de prendre un petit peu d'avance en écrivant le scénario jusqu'au bout, puis en écrivant ce chapitre et le suivant, que je corrigerais si besoin d'ici sa publication !_

_J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre tous les mercredi dans la journée, et je m'y tiens ! Il ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant (sur d'autres plateformes où je ne suis plus) de ne pas respecter ce que je promets aux lecteurs ou futurs lecteurs !_

_En faisant lire le début de cette fiction à un proche connaissant Fairy Tail, on m'a demandé si on allait voir un jour les personnages de Fairy Tail ou en général de l'anime ou si j'utilise juste l'univers pour y faire évoluer mes personnages : et bien la bonne réponse est la première ! J'ai longtemps hésité à faire un Flash Forward en tant que prologue pour montrer d'emblée le lien entre les OCs et les personnages existants, mais j'ai préféré introduire chacun des OCs importants au scénario en premier lieu, puis à les mettre en contact avec le reste de l'univers d'Hiro Mashima progressivement (Nina, Elise et Julius Beckerman, Sofiane et Girouette Lemanfield ainsi que prochainement Rosalya Wurmsheck et les parents de Sofiane). Je n'arriverais pas à écrire de suite un OC qui débarque dans une guilde en tant que nouveau membre, j'en ai tellement lu des versions différentes que j'ai peur de faire du plagiat involontairement._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D_

_**Disclaimer**__ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, exceptés Nina Beckerman, Sofiane Lemanfield et leur famille, ainsi que de futurs OC's._

* * *

**Petite NDA avant de commencer :** Le chapitre entier est au point de vue de Julius, le père de Nina.

**Chapitre deux : Fin de vie**

\- **Julius, par pitié, calme-toi... !**

Je n'entends pas ma femme me hurler dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce que je la vois s'interposer entre cet abruti et mon poing. Je boue de rage. Ce petit con s'est bien foutu de moi, et n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Il m'avait juré sur tous les saints qu'il me rendrait ce service jusqu'à ce que _je_ décide de lui en parler. En m'annonçant qu'il avait orienté ma fille, ma si précieuse et si fragile fille, vers la magie, je n'ai pu me retenir et l'ai frappé du peu de force qu'il me reste. Je me sens pitoyable, à trembler ainsi, tousser toutes les trois secondes et devoir m'allonger tout au long de la journée, pour finalement à peine le déséquilibrer.

\- **Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais Sofiane ? **je lui hurle en le regardant de haut. **Tu veux qu'elle mène une vie complètement détruite, c'est ça que tu veux ?!**

Ma femme me presse sur le bras et m'oblige à me rasseoir dans le fauteuil du salon. Je suis si faible des jambes que je n'arrive pas à me relever. A présent, c'est lui, qui me regarde de haut.

\- **Elle se détruit très bien toute seule, à penser qu'elle n'est bonne à rien**, ose-t-il me rétorquer.

\- **Nous l'avons faites vivre dans un mensonge depuis qu'elle est toute petite, sâle inconscient, tu te rends compte de comment elle pourrait réagir si elle apprenait la vérité ?**

\- **J'en suis conscient, c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit.**

Je maudis les Lemanfield. Que ce soit le grand-père, le père ou le fils, ils héritent tous d'un esprit stratégique que je ne peux comprendre, et d'une arrogance que je n'arriverais jamais à supporter.

\- **Monsieur Beckerman, Nina est adulte, a prit en maturité. Il serait peut-être temps de lui rendre sa liberté. J'ai suivis tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, ça fait quatre ans presque que je l'éloigne autant que possible de tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie, mais je n'en peux plus de la voir souffrir chaque jour sans même comprendre pourquoi.**

\- **C'est ma fille je te rappelle, je l'a connais depuis qu'elle est dans le ventre de sa mère, alors je t'interdis de décider de sa vie sans me consulter avant toute chose !**

\- **Et moi je vous interdis d'essayer de continuer de contrôler la vie que vous lui avez donné.**

Ce gamin ne comprendra jamais notre geste. Jamais. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose me tenir tête à ce point. Sofiane est un bon garçon qui m'a toujours respecté et écouté. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cet idiot tomberait réellement amoureux de ma fille, alors que je lui avais demandé de la côtoyer simplement pour la protéger à l'intérieur de la citadelle. C'était la seule personne à qui j'avais confié ce qu'il s'était passé le jour des six ans de Nina. Le seul en qui j'avais confiance pour cette tâche. Je voulais simplement qu'elle vive sa vie tranquillement... Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il dont pas écouté ?!

\- **Bientôt, **continue-t-il dans ses explications, **Nina perdra une personne qui lui est chère et se sentira encore plus seule qu'auparavant. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas la laisser se détruire à petit feu, complètement paumée !**

\- **Petit, **dis-je plus calmement, **j'ai passé ma vie à m'endetter à payer le roi pour qu'il nous foute la paix. Pour elle, nous nous sommes fait arnaquer. Elle nous croit plus bête qu'on ne l'est, et c'est très bien comme ça.**

\- **C'est ridicule. Pourquoi lui cacher que vous étiez tous deux mages ? Pourquoi, pour ce malheureux incident, lui priver de ces gênes si précieux qu'elle tient de vous ? Nina n'est capable de rien d'autre que de se morfondre, elle n'en connait même pas la raison. La magie, c'est peut-être le sens de sa vie. C'est peut-être sa seule compétence.**

\- **La ferme !**

Je me remet à tousser gravement. L'intensité de la douleur est telle que j'ai l'impression de cracher et de ravaler mes poumons par petits bouts à chaque fois que je manque d'air.

Dire que pendant tout ce temps où Nina vivait loin de nous, je lui avais demandé d'entretenir son amnésie et de l'aider à se construire une nouvelle vie. Je pensais que dans une ville comme Cybérius, où les mages ne montrent plus tellement le bout de leur nez, elle serait tranquille, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Sofiane n'a aucune idée du poids de culpabilité que va ressentir ma fille si elle apprenait la vérité. Certes, elle n'était que très jeune, ce n'était pas directement de sa faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, mais il est hors de question que je cours ce risque.

De plus... J'ai peur... J'ai si peur qu'elle me rejette... Je suis effrayé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui prononcer mes adieux si elle découvre le menteur que je suis. Elle n'est pas encore prête à tout savoir, prendre les choses avec la maturité et le recul nécéssaire, puis me pardonner, nous pardonner. Non, hors de question. Elle ne doit jamais connaitre le jour de notre expulsion de la ville. Ne jamais prendre connaissance des leçons de magie que je lui ai donné auparavant. Ne jamais savoir qui est réellement son petit-ami, l'être humain en qui elle a placé le plus de considération, celui qu'elle pense connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Personne ne doit savoir qui est-ce, excepté ma femme. Personne.

Dire que ça fait des mois que ma fille passe son temps à cette guilde que j'ai tant aimé. Dire que ça fait des mois que Girouette lui parle en long, en large et en travers du métier que je redoute tant qu'elle fasse. Je n'aurais jamais du demander à mon maître de ne pas parler de l'histoire de Nina à sa femme ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Peut-être alors aurait-elle pu m'écouter et s'en éloigner, refuser, je ne sais pas, quelque chose pour elle. Le vieux Lemanfield, si seulement tu étais toujours parmi nous, ce ne serait pas aussi compliqué...

**\- Il est absolument hors de question qu'on lui fasse prendre cet antidote. Nina ne pratiquera pas la magie, et quittera le pays, comme je te l'ai demandé.**

\- **Mais Monsieur...**

\- **Ca suffit Sofiane, **me mis-je à l'interrompre, **ne m'oblige pas à te dénoncer pour t'écarter du chemin toi aussi.**

Sofiane me soutient un regard mauvais. J'ai l'impression qu'au fil du temps, ce n'est pas le fait de croupir dans une prison, privé de tout qui le tracasse, mais le fait de devoir un jour se séparer de Nina. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je fasse pression sur lui ou tout est finit, ma fille n'aura plus une once de confiance en ses parents. Elise sera impliquée, alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Elle aussi, je lui ai forcée la main, elle n'a jamais compris mes choix.

\- **Sofiane, voilà ce qu'on va faire : laisse donc Nina se rendre compte elle-même qu'elle ne pourra, quoi qu'elle fasse, jamais pratiquer la magie, et devra se chercher un autre métier. Toi, tu continueras de bloquer la réapparition de ses souvenirs d'enfance. La moindres image, le moindres son... Elle ne doit se rappeler de rien.**

\- **Sauf votre respect, vous êtes devenu complètement parano.**

\- **Je n'ai que faire de ton insolence. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sa protection.**

Sofiane ne comprend plus mes raisons. Il doit surement se dire que j'exagère, qu'il n'y a pas de raison de faire tout ça... Et c'est bien dommage. C'est le seul enfant qu'on ait jamais eu. Je refuse qu'il lui arrive le moindres malheurs par notre faute. C'est trop dangereux pour elle. Elle est trop sensible, trop nerveuse, trop fragile. Elle n'y arrivera jamais. Je suis son père. Je le sais. J'en suis sûr.

Mon idiot de gendre se décide enfin à quitter la maison, saluant Elise, et m'ignorant totalement. Dire que j'ai vu ce gamin grandir... Ce serait bien plus simple s'il me considérait toujours comme un héros.

Un mois a passé depuis cette fatiguante dispute. Elise ne cesse de me bassiner avec les mêmes reproches que depuis quinze ans : "_Tu ne te rends pas compte_" ; "_Tu es complètement devenu fou depuis_" ; "_Je me sens si mal de lui mentir par ta faute_" et j'en passe. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne changerais pas d'avis, quoi qu'il arrive.

La seule chose qu'il m'est possible de faire est d'espérer que même lorsque je ne serais plus là, Elise continuera de m'aimer suffisamment au fond d'elle pour respecter mes choix, ou aura assez peur du rejet pour ne pas révéler la vérité à notre fille. Avec beaucoup de chance, Sofiane ne saura jamais qu'Elise n'a jamais été de mon côté, et continuera de croire qu'elle aussi peut le dénoncer à tout moment, et l'éloigner d'ici définitivement.

Au déjeuner, Nina est venu accompagné de Sofiane, nous rendre visite. Comme d'habitude, nous mangeions en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et parte s'asseoir dans le jardin, pensive. Depuis qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle va tenter de devenir mage, elle a surement du sentir bien plus de tensions à la maison qu'habituellement. Elle n'osait plus nous adresser la parole, sauf pour répondre à sa mère quand elle essaye de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier. Dans cet état, je ne pouvais les accompagner à table, et restait allongé dans un lit médical placé au milieu du salon. Je peine à respirer et à parler suffisamment fort pour me faire entendre de mes proches. Aucun d'eux ne m'adresse la parole. Ma fille n'ose pas me regarder. Je ne saurais dire si c'est par peur d'affronter l'image de son père mourant ou parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me repproche quelque chose, comme depuis le moment où elle est partie de la maison.

De là où je suis, j'arrive à la percevoir légèrement, accroupie sur l'herbe du jardin, l'air troublée. Je l'observe un long moment. Plus je la regarde ainsi, plus je ressens de la fierté. Je m'en fous qu'elle n'a jamais l'air d'être dans son assiette, qu'elle ne prenne pas beaucoup soin d'elle et qu'elle tire sans arrêt cette tronche là. Ma fille est devenu superbe à mes yeux. Une jolie jeune femme qui a hérité des beaux yeux bleus de ma très chère maman, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère étant plus jeune, et possédant le sale caractère qui me représente.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je la verrais toujours comme une enfant, _mon_ enfant. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte de ce qu'elle est devenu, d'à quel point ma jolie fleur à bien poussé.

Comme si Nina écoutait mes pensées, elle tourne la tête vers moi, me regardant de ses grands yeux ronds, la ligne de ses lèvres attristée. Elle se lève doucement, puis vint se placer mes côtés, m'observant.

Suis-je dans l'erreur ? Lorsque je la vois, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, plonger son regard dans le miens, tenter de percer les secrets de son papa, je me dis que j'aurais du avoir prit le temps de l'affronter, de lui mentir pour son bien en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle n'y voit que du feu. Mais lorsque je la perçois ainsi, penchée à mon chevet, comme si elle cherchait des réponses, je me rends compte que si je l'avais ainsi affronté, j'aurais perdu. _J'ai_ perdu.

Lorsque je tente faiblement de prendre la main de ma fille dans la mienne, Nina comprend douloureusement mon intention, me fixe toujours de la même manière, n'osant me parler. Je n'eu pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se mit à saisir la situation. Ma petite Nina, ma très chère et précieuse enfant, je t'en prie ne te met pas à pleurer. Ton père a le coeur plus fragile que tu puisses penser. Laisse moi le courage de te faire mes adieux proprement, te parler de ce que j'ai sur le coeur avec, pour une fois, sincérité.

\- **Nina... J'ai honte de ne t'avoir jamais dit les mots que je m'apprête à prononcer.**

J'entends Sofiane se lever de sa chaise, puis le vois se rapprocher de moi, me regardant, perplexe. Elise jette un coup d'oeil à ma respiration, mais aucun des deux n'a encore saisit qu'il était temps pour moi de partir.

\- **Ma fille... Je suis si fier de toi... Je t'aime tellement... **

Mon visage détruit par la maladie ne m'interdit pas de verser quelques larmes. J'essaye de graver l'intensité de son regard et les courbes de son visage tel que je l'ai connu pour la dernière fois, dans ma mémoire. Elle me manque déjà...

Elise commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche, retenant des pleures bruyant, se laissant petit à petit envahir par le sentiment de tristesse qu'est celui de mon départ. L'extrême sensibilité de Nina ne vient pas de n'importe qui...

\- **Elise... Je te demande pardon pour tout. Je t'ai, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, toujours aimé... Et c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais.**

A l'écoute de mes sentiments envers elle, elle se rapproche de moi, me serre délicatement ma main contre la sienne, et tente une nouvelle fois d'étouffer l'expression de ses émotions, n'osant me répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- **Sofiane... Je compte sur toi pour faire de ma fille ce qu'elle a toujours rêvée d'être. Je veux qu'elle porte ma fierté et mon passé sur ses épaules... Comprends-tu... ?**

\- **Je comprends Monsieur Beckerman...**

J'espère de tout coeur que ce maigre héritage lui portera chance. Sofiane sait parfaitement de quoi je parle, et sait que faire désormais.

J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir avoir plus de temps pour parler un peu plus à ma précieuse famille. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un peu plus de courage pour faire mes adieux bien plus tôt dans la journée...

\- **Elise... Nina... Vous êtes... Les femmes de ma vie...**

Plus de voix... Plus d'ouïe... Je perds conscience et arrive ainsi en fin de vie.

* * *

_Je m'excuse de la longueur de ce chapitre, qui fait pratiquement 700 mots de moins que les précédents, si ce n'est plus, mais je dois vous avouer qu'il est assez difficile d'écrire du point de vue de Julius (bien que ce soit mon personnage), surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction avec "je", je m'étais habituée à être plus dans la tête de Nina que de son père..._

_La scène de fin est inspirée d'un fait réel. Un ami très proche de moi, a récemment perdu son grand-père, affrontant la difficulté terrible qu'est celle d'entendre les adieux d'un membre de sa famille. Je sais qu'il ne lira pas cette fanfiction, mais je souhaitais rendre hommage au lien qui les unissait._

_J'ai décidé que lorsque je ferais sortir Nina de cette atmosphère généralement assez pesante et triste, je vais écrire une partie de l'histoire plus enjouée, et positive ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour lire le suivant, qui sera en revanche bien plus long que celui-ci ! (Je l'ai déjà écrit !)_

_En attendant, n'oubliez pas que de me donner votre avis me fera énormément plaisir. Que ce soit par review ou par MP (je pense à un membre qui se veut anonyme lorsqu'il commente, merci à toi d'ailleurs !), tout commentaire me fera plaisir et me fera avancer :)_

_D'ici-là, portez vous bien ! :D_


End file.
